We Crash the Olympics
by HipsterGeek4000
Summary: Demigods go to the London 2012 Olympics. Tickets? Says who? We're gonna compete! AN: Rated T for heated up shouting. :P
1. Chapter 1: This Should Be A Prologue

**We Crash the Olympics  
**

_AN:__ Hey people. Hope you like this story! Oh and suggest who would be good at what. All of the events that the different cabins do are sorta based on stereotypes. _

**Annabeth POV:**

I _told _Percy it would be a stupid idea. Did the seaweed brain listen? Uh, no. Seriously. Crashing the London 2012 Olympics? I don't think so, but that's Percy for ya.I think he was on a sugar high at the time. It's an offence to the Olympians themselves. Which is also insulting all demigods on the planet. See? Not a smart idea. Anyway...

Back at camp we (we being: Percy, Thalia, Nico and me. Sigh) had already recruited the living warriors of the Second Titan War. In fact we went all out. We even asked a few kids of Titans. We're planning to take all of the halfbloods according to their parentage. Say me. I would go by plane because my grandfather is Zeus. Same with all other grandchildren of Him (I find it ick how he can have so many grandkids. =S). The Titans I think are going by parentage too. You know what they say... "Athena _always_ has a plan."

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

Obviously everyone is still prejudiced against me. I'm stuck with all of the Titan kids. Not that's a problem or anything! *Looks to the sky warily.* **(AN: LOL.) **Just kidding. The Titan kids are cool; they're not against anybody really. Except we all started off a bit rocky because Tartarus is in the Underworld. It was 'Z' who cut Kronos up with his own scythe! NOT MY FATHER! There are only five of them but they're the only people besides Percy and co. who actually trust me. Here's a list:

a) Daughter of Hyperion: Tamia

b) Son of Rhea: Nate (I feel so sorry for him. His mother is the Titan of basically girls. How sad.)

c) Daughter of Helios: Melani (That makes her and Tam half-sisters. ICK.)

d) Son of Prometheus: Jakub

e) Daughter of Phoebe: Phoebe (How sad is that? Poor Phoebe the Second.)

Yep, those are the few Titan children. Only Jakub, Tamia and Melani actually have tricks up their sleeves. Jakub would 'forethink' it. Tami would blind everyone as would Melani. According to Percy we should win this fair and square since we're competing against mortals. I don't think he's gonna compete fair and square though. No demigod would.

* * *

_AN: Woo. One chapter down; I have no idea how many to go. The holiday is ending and I have a leaflet I need to do. IN FRENCH. IN FREAKING FRENCH! Anyway... Please review or stay loyal to the story and keep reading. I hope you will find it worth it._

~Anamalia0207~

PS: Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;P


	2. Chapter 2: Pack up your Clothes

**We Crash the Olympics: Chapter 2**

_AN: You guys said you wanted quick updates. Here I give! :3_

* * *

**Tamia's POV:**

So. I was lounging on my bunk when I heard a soft knock on the door. All of the 'Titan Kids' as they like to call us, share a the guest cabin. Nate and Jakub would _never _knock on the door. They just come in since it's they're cabin anyway. So it had to be either Phoebe or Melani. At that particular time I was feeling lazy and so didn't bother even getting up to open the door, all I said was, "Come in and close the door. It's cold outside." I turned away and resumed reading 'The Magician's Nephew' in Greek. Suddenly I felt a breezy draft scrape it's way across the room. I whipped my head round to see who opened the door. Clarisse.

"Whaddaya want?" I asked a tad annoyed because it was o-so cold.

Clarisse twiddled her fingers and sang, "Pack up your clothes in your old suitcase and take 'em to Mr. D.'' I laughed. Out loud and Clarisse saw red. "IT WAS A FUCKING DARE SO GO AWAY!" she screamed. _Percy, _I thought. Poor Clarisse and children of Ares are _never _scared.

"What does the message mean then?" I replied calmly.

"Pack up your clothes in your old suitcase and take 'em to Mr. D." she sang back. My eyes practically popped out of my head. She wants me to pack up my clothes for England and take them to _Mr. D? _Come to think of it she probably meant take 'em to the big house. Whoops. ;3

* * *

**Melani's POV:**

Dear Diary,

Clarisse has been tortured by Percy. A dare to sing to each cabin: "Pack up your clothes in your old suitcase and take 'em to Mr D." The meaning to these words is basically pack up your stuff to go to England and bring them to the Big House. I feel so sorry for her. I mean, who would force a child of _Ares_ to do that? Obviously someone who's out of their mind. Yup. Out of their mind.

See ya later,

Melani


	3. Chapter 3: Part One

**We Crash the Olympics: Chapter 3**

_AN: Most of these chapters are what one would call fillers. Things **should** start to speed up from this chapter onwards. Thanks! _

* * *

**Jakub's POV:**

I had already packed up my stuff to go to the UK. I've been there before with mum. She just loved it. All the cute accents or whatever. To be honest, England is just another country in a different time zone. Mum loved travelling. It was her favourite thing to do. I wonder how she _didn't _get married to Hermes. O.O Wrong thought. _Anyway..._ I was surprised to see that I was the last of many to put down my suitcase. I heard a quiet shuffling noise behind me. Only five people would approach me. Phoebe, Nico, Tamia, Nate and Melani. I turned around anyway; not bothered to guess who it was.

Phoebe. "Oh, hi Jakub. Sorta forgot to bring my stuff here!" she greeted sheepishly. She's basically my best friend although I have no idea in Kronos how. She's a girl, I'm a guy right? True but we're best friends all the same. Weird I know. "It's okay Fii. I just couldn't be bothered to take it here. Busy doing nothing I suppose." I replied jokingly. According to Wikipedia her mother, Phoebe (I know right?), isn't a Titan of anything. How sad. At least her mum wasn't involved in the Titan war. Although really _all _Titans are devils or whatever according to half-bloods.

I flung my stuff over onto the pile of suitcases. I presumed all of the campers were going unless they were under 13 years of age since there were absolute masses of bags. "See ya, Fii." I said and with that I left to do once again. Nothing.

* * *

**Nate's POV:**

"So. D'ya know how we're all getting to England?" I asked.

"Yup. Parentage," Nico replied, "I'm actually gonna be shadow-travelling there so I have to do a lot of stamina training. I'm just about managing _not _pass out." I shrugged at his progress.

"Well you're trying. How am I 'sposed to go? And all the other Titan children? What about them? Hm?" I said just slightly agitated. He didn't expect us to magic our way there did he? "Meh. Whatever." I turned away and left the cabin. I wandered around camp until Melani found me. She's my friend too. Somehow I manage to be friends with girls more than guys. Courtesy of Rhea, Titaness of motherhood and anything to do with being a woman. How sad. (For me not you mum!) *Looks to the sky.* **(AN: Sorry. Won't do it again! Maybe...) **

* * *

**Stoll Blog:**

****Yo, yo, yo, to our half-bloods! We're going to the London 2012 Olympics! Our dad, being the god of travel is taking the mass cabin of Hermes! And the kids of Hecate are going magic style and taking the cabins of the minor gods with them (most of the kids of minor gods don't come to Camp Half-Blood since they still think we think they're minor). We're going to Olympus! See ya people!

**~After going to England through Hermes Travel Express: First Class~**

Dude! Hermes Travel Express is _sick!_ It's like shadow travelling except less sickening and with more entertainment. Took us 30 minutes. AWESOME MAN!

See ya'll!

Travis and Conner Stoll


	4. Chapter 3: Part Two

**We Crash the Olympics: Chapter 3 Part Two**

_AN: Sorry it took so long. For one I just couldn't be bothered and two homework. How I hate. Anyway._

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Cruise ships. Love 'em. I feel perfectly at home with the rippling waves and the scent of salt. Sadly my trip over the Atlantic was interrupted by a bunch of Aphrodite kids. Apparently Oceanus still favours her despite the fact she's an Olympian. "Eeek! Look it's a dolphin come to Percy!" Drew squealed. I gave her a face that said 'What the Hades?' "What? You _are_ the son of Poseidon!" she commented when she saw my face. I rolled my eyes and turned away. Typical daughters of Aphrodite. I swear there aren't any guys in that cabin except one or two. I willed the currents to push us further; we were already 3/4's of the way across the Atlantic. I was already tiring after battling through rain, storm and the temper of the waters. Everything became pixelated and faded away.

I awoke to find that instead of hitting the deck was lying on my comfortable bed. Stretching, I crawled out of bed to see what stage we were at. I must have passed out for _ages_ because we were already about to anchor ourselves onto land. I wasn't tired anymore and so I went to the 'parlour' as we like to call it. You see that cruise ship was as fancy as the Titanic in it's day. We give _all _the rooms fancy names just to be weirdos. Anyway. The 'parlour' was filled with all the Aphrodite kids. ALL OF THEM. I was prepared to pass out. But I didn't. Drew smiled at me in a sickly way. Doesn't she get it? I'm dating Annabeth! "Hey baby!" she called, my face contorted into one of disgust, "Aww. Don't be that way! We have to tell everyone _some_day."

"Tell everyone what? Just get the fuck away from me Drew! I haven't the time for your love games! ALL OF YOU! If your the children of APHRODITE then you'll know that there isn't a connection between me and Drew!" I spat out, word after word. I didn't want to be rude at the time but Drew was pissing me off. I looked back at her as if to say 'Ha.' but to my surprise tears were glistening in her eyes. _Does she really like me? _I thought. She ran out of the room in haste and all the Aphrodite kids shook their heads at me. "WHAT?" I screamed at them, "We're there already! Just go."

I sighed. "Poor Drew. What did I do?"

* * *

_AN: Bet you loved that ending. Just to explain Drew does aually like Percy in this FanFic. She's just playing with him so that he'll break up with Annabeth. I really wanted to get across how not all people you think are evil are and that no-matter what people who are you're enemies will be hurt just like you and have hearts just like you. _


	5. Chapter 3: Part Three

**We Crash the Olympics: Chapter 3 Part** **3**

_AN: I'm really getting sick of this story. The more I update, the faster it gets finished right? _

* * *

**Thalia's POV: **

The flight was _awful. _And I mean it. There was a spider in the First Class cabin and the whole Athena cabin passed out. The Apollo kids made the plane go at nearly the speed of light so we arrived pretty quickly but we all ended up being sick. Yep, shit flight.

* * *

_AN: Back again. ARGH. I FUCKING HATE THIS. Sorry. Just do. Hope you liked Thalia's chapter. -.-'_


	6. POSTPONE

**MEGA IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

All stories are being postponed because...:

1. Exams. DUH. I have to revise you know...

2. Cats musical! YAY. Gus. I only have 2 weeks of rehearsal. I am not wasting them on. YOU.

3. Residential trip. Yeah. 5 days and 4 nights. BONFIRE AND PARTAY!

4. End of year, bla bla bla. Open day minotaur stuff like dat.

THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES AND GOODBYE FOR NOW!


	7. Chapter 4: Dagger Girl

**We Crash the Olympics: Chapter 4**

_AN: YOU LUCKY THINGS! I'm updating ALL my stories today._

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

By the time all of us had gotten to England quite of a few of those who went by plane felt rather sick. When we had all regrouped at Heathrow airport terminal 4 we made plans of what we were gonna do. "Hey Wise Girl? You got any ideas? Connor and Travis can give us travel but you give us the plan right?" I asked Annabeth gingerly. Mistake of the millenia. Daggers shot out of her pulsing grey eyes. "Perseus Jackson, you will not live to see another day if you say that sentence again..." My girlfriend threatened. It worked. All of the guys with us scrambled hastily away from her. She smirked a silent reply and disappeared into a crowd of people in the Olympics. The Stolls looked at me, asking me for what to do. I shrugged and shuffled in the same direction Annabeth went.

* * *

_AN: Yes. It's short. I don't want to write any stories right now thank you._


	8. Chapter 8

**We Crash the Olympics**

_AN: Okay, I know what you're thinking. YOU TOTAL BITCH! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU AT?! My answer is. I'm sorry. It's lame I know. I even missed the whole Olympics AND Paralympics without even writing a word and now I come back nearly a whole year later and I expect your forgiveness? Well, some of you won't even know who I am. It really has been that long. However I read some really nice reviews of some of my stories that touched my heart and here I am again. Anyway, I'm sure you're bored with the sorry story and you just want to read. So here you are._

* * *

**Connor Stoll's POV:  
**

"So these are the people mortals call Olympians..." Travis whispered into my ear. I smirked. In comparison to the gods, these so called 'olympians' sucked. We were at the accomodation for the American competitors and all the demi-gods participating in the Olympics were here. The mortals got ten appartments. Five for the girls and another five for the guys. Travis, being the younger brother, huddled slightly closer to me. There were so many of them in the lobby of the appartment block. They seemed to be in groups and all were different sports clothes. Suddenly I heard Percy and Annabeth call for the demi-gods from somewhere in the crowd.

"Camp H! OVER HERE!" She shouted in Greek.

"Over where?!" I heard Grover yelp from a distance. Slowly but surely half-bloods were moving towards the elevators. Somehow we all managed to fit into the two cramped spaces to go up to floor one. It sounded like a herd of bulls stampeding all over the place when we came out.

"Get into your cabins! Titan kids find Nico and move towards him." Percy yelled.

"Rude!" Tami, Melani, Jakub, Phoebe, Nate and Nico cried out sending everyone into giggles at the simultaneos speech. There was more stampeding around until the cabins and co. were sorted along the corridor with Annabeth and Percy by the elevator doors.

"Guys, we need a plan if we're going to compete. So. Me being a child of Athena," instert the Athena cabin whooping, "I came up with one. Although the Olympics is big it is also selective. We can't enter everyone. Only three people per cabin."

"What?"

"Why?"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Came the outcries.

"CALM DOWN!" Annabeth replied, "We can try to enter every event possible. Now we know that we as demi-god's have power but we don't all have water or archery or speed skills. It is important that we know who can do what."

"Blah, blah, blah, Owl Face! Get the Hades on with it!" Shouted Clarisse.

"Anyway. We know which cabins will be doing what. Zeus cabin; trampolining. Poseidon; swimming. Hades and titans you can decide what you want amoungst yourselves. Apollo; archery. Athena; team tactics. Hermes; running. Hephaestus; sportswear and equipment making. Aphrodite; sports equipment design and gymnastics. Don't go too crazy you have a country to represent. Ares; fencing and judo. Are we all clear?"

"No!" Shouted the Aphrodite cabin.

"How the Hades do you expect us to learn Olympic level gymnastics within four weeks?!" Drew asked.

"Use beauty and grace. Something I'm sure all you girls at least should have. Charmspeak them; do whatever you need to. You don't need to be nervous because you're cheating."

"Apollo cabin! Heal me, I think I just heard Annabeth agree to us cheating!" Screamed someone.

"Haha. Very funny if you have any individual problems come to me or Percy. Scratch that don't go to Percy. Go on! Find the teams your joining.

Everyone crowded into the elevators again and we went down. While we were inside Annabeth shouted something.

"Five rules! No power revealing, no Olympus speaking, no monster attracting, no mortal loving and, and..."

"No tree hugging?" I shouted, everyone burst into raucous laughter. How I loved being a Stoll.

"You are now at the ground floor." the elevator lady said.

_DING!_

* * *

_AN: I hope this appeased your appetite for my death. :P _

HipsterGeek4000


End file.
